Send Me A Message
by KizunaCho
Summary: Spending most of her time in front of the computer Kayo doesn't make many friends in the 'outside world'.Chatting online half of the time with one of her really good friends for a few years, the thing is, she don't even know who he really is. GokuderaxOC


Yup, a new story; I don't know why, I have a bunch of ideas :P hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

Kayo sighed as she dropped her school bag to the floor of her room. School was hell; the teachers seemed to give her extra homework for this week, she was certain that they were out to get her. Sighing once again Kayo dragged her feet towards the computer, one of her best friends; excluding ice cream and chocolate. Spinning slightly in her chair she stretched her arms and pressed the on button to start the system. She checked your daily things; fan fiction, movies, etc. After all that she logged into her Iborn account.

Username: iluvpretzels  
Password: ********

_-Iluvpretzels singed in-_

_-Bigboombang singed in-  
_  
Iluvpretzelz: hey! Hows you?

Bigbangboom: I'm okay, nothing interesting happening, how about you?

Iluvpretzelz: eh? Really? Noting good going on; lucky for you! My stupid teachers decided to give me double the amount of homework!

Bigbangboom: Ouch, what a bummer; I just finished all of mine; it was pretty easy.

Iluvpretzelz: aww man! I wish you could come over here and do mine!

Bigbangboom: Haha, I wish I could do that; but take it from me, homework isn't all that hard.

Iluvpretzelz: says you =_+ you seem like the straight A student! I can't even spell florfesic… or  
whatever that is…

Bigbangboom: Haha, you mean forensic?

Iluvpretzelz: see! … I'd be really amazed if I passed this school year…

Bigbangboom: Don't say that; I'm sure you can get through the school year… successfully.

Iluvpretzelz: Ah well, I just like going with the flow~

Bigbangboom: That's good.

Iluvpretzelz: … you okay?

Bigbangboom: Yes, why? Don't I seem okay?

Iluvpretzelz: well, I dunno; you seem kinda off? Something wrong?

Bigbangboom: Well, I won't be on for a while; I'm moving, and it might take a while to settle in; I don't know when ill get back on.

Iluvpretzelz: Oh! Well, don't worry about it; I can wait; so what? It will take like a week or two?

Bigbangboom: Erm… more like three…

Iluvpretzelz: weeks?

Bigbangboom: Months.

Iluvpretzelz: MONTHS! WHA-!

Bigbangboom: Sorry, it might take a while until I settle in…

Iluvpretzelz: Where are you moving? So like another country?

Bigbangboom: …

Iluvpretzelz: ARE YOU! HOLY- DUDE-MOTHER! X_X *dies*

Bigbangboom: I really can't tell you.

Iluvpretzelz: Why not! It's not like someone's gonna track me down…

Bigbangboom: can't be too sure- Ah! Don't worry about it! Just wait until I go back on and then I promise you can ask a bunch of questions.

Iluvpretzelz: …promise?

Bigbangboom: Promise. I have to go now.

Iluvpretzelz: wha! Already!

Bigbangboom: I'm sorry.

Iluvpretzelz: okay…

Bigbangboom: Alright then, I'll talk to you later.

_-Bigbangboom logged off-_

Iluvpretzelz: much later…

_-iluvpretzelz logged off-_

Kayo frowned at her computer screen and clicked the 'x' button on the top right corner, exiting her iborn account. She sighed again which felt like it was the millionth time and shut off her computer. _I better get started on my homework._ Taking out a piece of paper and pen she opened one of her heavy text books and started working on the assigned questions

Elsewhere on a dimly lighted room the distressed teenage boy let out a frustrated sigh, he slumped in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Moving was going to be hell for him; but he had to, he had something important to do that just happened to be on the other side of the world. He sat up straight and leaned back on his chair and turned towards the TV. The piled boxes with labels on them were stacked neatly on top of each other. He switched the TV on, watching a random channel, the light of the television screen reflected off of his unfocused eyes. _How am I gonna last without talking to her…_


End file.
